The Fool
by HarukaNami
Summary: This story takes place after volume 3, I shall honor Pyrrha Nikos' death to this fanfiction that is about a made up adopted faunus sister that is out for her revenge for the death of Pyrrha Nikos. She is named Thana Nikos, and she was already told on who killed Pyrrha Nikos. More characters other than Ruby, Jaune, and Cinder will be there in the story too.
The air became cold by the time of Beacon's Fall. The grim invasion was too much for the Hunters and Huntress that were untrained for the worst. They went through a challenging situation that changed them in an impossible way for the people that the citizens trusted had fallen to their demise. Death came upon to the loved ones, and even the loss of the greatest huntress was one of them.

A girl walked towards a made memorial of the people who fell in the Beacon invasion. She knew that people would not be here during a rainy day due to the cold air that made the girl sneeze her red nose many times, but she didn't care. She saw the only name that she knew was engraved in the waterproof memorial, she collapsed on the ground. Her umbrella dropped from her hand and the pattering rain fell on her entire self. The girl's tears fell with the pattering drops of cold and warm water. When she saw that name again, the one that she loved the most was gone. She cried with the thunder roaring from under the dark clouds, her voice was as loud as the thunder. There was nothing that she can do to help the one she loved. The girl couldn't believe that this person died for some reason, but she didn't have a clue on how could this individual died.

Somehow the rain stopped pouring on her, but she can still hear the rain pattering away from her. The girl's umbrella was now on top of her with her hands were patted on the wet ground, then she looked up from the thunder shining on a woman's face. Her eyes with the darkest amber eyes made Thana jumped from her spot, but she couldn't stop staring at the human's eyes.

"I know who killed your sister darling," said the woman in a dark and soothing voice.

"What? You know my sister?"

"I knew your sister very well, although we've never met." The woman held the girl's hand to have her get up from the wet ground. "I saw your sister's fading in front of her murderer, I couldn't save her in time."

"Then...did you just say my sister was murdered? How? Who can suppress her strength and skills?"

The woman sneered and crouched towards the girl to wipe her tears with one hand. "I know one person who knows everything about her, come with me. There will be one person who can train you enough to avenge your sister's death."

The girl didn't know if she can trust this woman or not, but since the woman told her about her sister's death. She can trust her just a little for now and she moved her feet towards the woman for a month…

A phone rang from a girl's pouch when she was walking towards a tree to rest. Her ringing tone made a good timing just when she was already tired from an errand that she needed to do anyway. She sat on a nearby tree and picked up her phone to placed it on her human ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thana, are you doing okay?" said a woman's voice that the girl recognized and she smiled.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I'm just visiting my sister's grave again."

"Okay, I just want to make sure that you're doing okay. I don't want to lose another daughter since your father is finally getting his sleep back."

"Yes mother, I promise that I'll be back home tonight. I missed you already, goodbye."

"Goodbye honey, and be careful with the Grimms."

Thana hung her phone away, she got up and stretched her muscles after another boring errand as a White Fang member that she kept a secret to her fake parents for a week. She walked away from a scene with scattered dead human bodies around her since they were in her way. She knew that she would betray her human parents for killing humans too, but this was necessary for Thana Nikos.

Thana walked back in the White Fang building that was hidden from all regions. She strolled inside the building to find the one who gave her orders to get something for him. She never asked why he needed it since it wasn't her concern for dealing with his problems.

Thana was stopped by a man who thought that he was a scary dog to a poor feline. The man wooed at her, and without a flinch, she bumped the man with dog ears and walked away without looking at him.

"Come on, you pussy cat! I know you want a nice plump of meat like me?" The dog slobbers his words.

"What? You want me to eat you?" said Thana with a scoff.

"No man! I want you to love me! Come on sweetheart! I know that we're different and all baby, but we can always work out!"

"For the last time Jack, I'm not going to have love to get in my way."

"Not even a little kiss?"

"No, and stay away from me."

"Come on, ever since you came here you been ignoring my confession!"

"Let go of my arm! You stupid dog!"

Thana wanted to kill this dog for harassing her for a week, she was already used to his words, but this time, he had gone too far for grabbing her arm today. She didn't think that this dog does like her and all, but he should have listened to her through the entire time without a single faunus to help her.

"Hey, you think you can harass your own people like that? Not cool man." said a young man with short gray hair.

Thana remembered that this young man was talking with the woman in a red dress. She remembered that his name was Mercury and she knew from first sight that he was a human being. Thana questioned on the woman in a red dress one time on why a human would side with the White Fang, but instead of an answer, she was given many errands instead.

"Fine!" The dog finally walked away and now Thana glared at the human's eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help human." Thana crossed her arms. "You know that I don't like your kind."

"Well, I don't just like cute girls being harassed by stupid dogs." Mercury shrugged and walked away. "By the way, Cinder wants to see you, catch you later, kitty-cat."

Thana watched Mercury walking away until a giant metal box of the Schnee dust to blocked her view from him. She was dumbfounded when the White Fang ceased their dust stealing, perhaps she was new and she didn't know what the White Fang were going on now. She shrugged her shoulders when this was no concern to her and she walked back in the master's room where Cinder Fall is.

"Hello darling." said the same dark, soothing voice that once startled her, but now it was like magic in her heart to give her this job and extra training to be stronger than before. Thana may have visited her sister's grave fewer times than before, but at least she got over her sister's death by now.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Cinder asked.

"I would neither Miss. Fall." Thana said.

"Please darling, you don't have to be formal towards me anymore, call me Cinder."

"...Yes...Cinder."

"There, now sit down." Cinder walked towards a chair and crossed her shining smooth legs. Thana did as she said and swallowed her words when Cinder changed in a new dress. It looked beautiful on her, but she didn't want this subject to waste her time.

"You wanted to see me? Is it more errands?" Thana asked.

"No, I believe that you're ready for this moment."

"Moment? What kind of moment?"

"A moment to find your sister's murderer." Cinder took a sip on her teacup and set it back in her little plate.

"You found the murderer?"

"Yes, he is called Jaune Arc, the leader called team JNPR. Have you heard of him from your sister before she died?"

"Yes, she called me once a month to tell me about her time at Beacon. She was so happy being with her teammate and her leader Jaune Arc. Why must he kill her?"

"Who knows? The police found him in the middle of nowhere, he might have left your sister to die in the outnumbered grim invasion from the tragic day."

"He is a coward." Thana's voice grew dark from picturing her sister fatigue from her broken weapon and shield from protecting herself from the Grimms. She must be surrounded by those animals around her and was butchered to death. No wonder the police couldn't find her body, but only her circlet was found from the top of the tower.

"You could say that darling. Your cooperation is well performed by your leader's thoughts, so you should take a break for a while. I heard that he is not alone, so I'm sure you can handle a few flaws to your mission."

"Yes Cinder, I will find him." Thana got up from the chair and bowed to her. "Thank you very much for giving me this opportunity and this new life. I feel as though that I should be loyal to you and the White Fang for my sister."

"Now go to your heart's content Thana, and do be careful."

Thana nodded and she walked out of the room with confident in her heart. Now that she grew stronger, she can finally get her revenge on her sister's murderer, Jaune Arc.

After asking some questions to the citizens about some young travelers passing by. Thana got nothing and she went to a nearby inn to get back in shape with some coffee and some rest for the night. She sat alone at a table with her hood on to hide her faunus ears. She couldn't let anyone know that an animal could be surrounded by humans, so she kept her face hidden from the crowd, until…

"I'm starving! Is there anything to eat around here!" yelled out an annoying girl with an orange hair.

"Nora, can you please keep your voice down when we're in public?" said the boy in the green jacket.

"Well, we all deserve some rest for the night!" said a young girl in a red dress.

"Excuse me, sir do you have room for four people?" said the young boy with blonde hair. Somehow, Thana thought that she saw this boy before, but nothing came in her mind as she hung her head to avoid eye contact from one of the travelers.

"Well, how are you kids going to pay for your rooms?" said the cranky innkeeper.

"Uhh...did you guys happen to bring money?"

The young girl gasped and searched at her dress. There was no way that this girl could ever have pockets on a dress and Thana rolled her eyes when she should have brought an extra pouch for her wallet.

"Oh no! I forgot to pack my wallet! Ugh! Girl pockets are the worst again!"

"How could you forget your wallet silly!" said the annoying girl.

"Well, they can't accept my foreign money." said the man in a green jacket.

The innkeeper grew furious and he slammed on the counter that made eyes go towards the young travelers. Thana used her keen hearing to hide her face for attention.

The girl in the red dress tugged at Jaune's sleeve and she shook her head at him. "We should go somewhere else Jaune."

"Jaune?" Thana whispered to herself when her memory finally triggered from the back of her head. She got up from the table and walked towards the travelers with her hand on the hilt on one of her daggers on her sheath. "I will pay for your rooms!" Thana yelled for the eyes to look at her, she didn't care, she just grabbed Jaune's arm without any hesitation to bring her dagger out. However, there were too many people around her and she held her breath and the hilt behind her to the travelers widening her eyes at her.

"You don't have to help us!" said the young girl, "That is a lot of money to pay for the four of us!"

"It doesn't matter, I have plenty of money as a single person myself."

"I guess we should give this girl a company!" The annoying orange haired girl squealed in excitement and she thought that the boy in the green jacket was glaring at her.

"Thanks for your help!" The blonde boy walked towards her and offered his hand. "My name's Jaune Arc, what's yours?"

Thana swallowed her words about her sister, then she sighed to herself to calm herself down to move to phase 2. She gave out her best smile towards the travelers. "My name is Thana, it's very pleasing to meet you at last Jaune Arc."

"You know me?"

"Only from the Vital festival!" Thana forced herself to smile to look innocent, "you were amazing!"

"Wow! Well, I was the leader and…" Jaune's eyes grew weary and the annoying orange haired girl bumped his shoulder.

"What are we standing here for? Let's get in our rooms and get something to eat!"

"Yeah, but how are we going to pay for our food?" asked the young girl.

Thana smiled again, only this time with a few twitches on the corner. "I can handle that too."

Platefuls of the meals were finished by a single girl in a pink skirt, she made a loud burped in public that disgusted Thana, but she couldn't say anything in front of the happy humans that laughed many times to themselves. Except for Jaune that just smiled a little and continued to play with his cold meal with his fork.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Thana said to Jaune without making a single glance at her eyes. "You need energy for your travels to...Haven?"

"Yeah Jaune," said Ruby Rose. "Are you sure that you're going to last for the whole journey?"

"Huh? What are we talking about?" Jaune said.

"Jaune…" Ruby lowered her silver eyes and placed her small hand on his shoulder. "Are you still thinking about her?"

"I...I gotta get some fresh air!"

"Jaune!" Ruby stood up from her chair when Jaune went out of the restaurant door.

"Perhaps he might be guilty," mumbled Thana, she got up from her chair and looked at Ruby. "Use this card to pay for your meals, I will talk to him alone."

Thana followed Jaune with his scent on the trail. She walked towards a dark path with the crickets chirping from her faunus ears inside her hood. Coldness spread in her body as she thought of her sister being with her to hunt down a burglar on the loose. She remembered the time on when her sister went to Beacon alone, she was excited, but she was scared to have no one to notice her as a person. Thana convinced her to just be herself and blend in with the students. There was nothing that she can worry about without her around and so, her sister took the challenge and achieved it until her end.

Thana stepped in a branch that made the loudest snap ever, but what she heard the most is a boy weeping on the ground.

"Pyrrha! I'm sorry!"

"..." Thana stood behind a tree to take a look at the crouching boy, pounding on the ground in frustrations, bellowing his tears. She couldn't believe on his actions, he was sobbing as if he lost someone so dear to him. His warm place had turned cold, he had forgotten on what could be his warm place be.

Thana remembered the time when her sister called her from after the Beacon's dance party. Her sister's expression was very joyful from the man she adored the most is that one that she danced with. Thana had never seen her so happy being with him, she didn't think that a human being as a leader can shine his teammates with his stupidity and kindness.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune called out her name to that stars that lit the sky. The stars shined down upon him as if he were a shining being to bring a light towards her sister. Thana almost cried in a loud voice without the shining star that lifted her hand towards from when she was a little girl.

I may be in love in with him Thana…I just don't know how I can tell him.

Thana just had her memory popped up from her sister's words. She had never heard on such sorrowfulness from her tone and her expression that spoke the truth. Pyrrha truly loved him, but how could he just leave her in the middle of nowhere? He must of gain her trust until the end. Thana wiped her tears and she took out her daggers to walk towards Jaune.

I may be in love in with him Thana…

"Stop it!" Thana yelled in the worst timing ever and Jaune turned around.

"Oh!" Jaune quickly wiped his tears from his face and stood back up from the ground. "Hey, how it's going Thana?"

"You...you know this...Pyrrha?" Thana's trembling voice almost tried to suspect Jaune, but instead of a surprised expression. He gave out a loud gasp and turned away from her. "Please, don't mention that name again."

"I see, then what is she to you?" Thana clutched on the hilt of the dagger hidden behind her back.

"She was...the most wonderful and strongest person that I ever met." Jaune's lips quivered and he looked straight at her eyes. "She taught me everything that I needed, she even helped me with my problems! I...I loved her…"

The words stung her chest and she clenched on her hilt. Her teeth clenched from the raging anger from the boy who killed her, then she finally put her hood down to reveal her faunus ears and a circlet that had his body fell on the ground.

"Do you believe in destiny Jaune Arc? Cause your destiny is death!"

Thana lifted her dagger at him, but instead of her blade being hit by a flesh. A hard shield blocks her ridiculous piercing attack, then she backed up and readied her stance.

"What? Who are you?" Jaune asked. "Do you know Pyhrra?"

"More than you do...she's my sister you murderer!"

"What?"

Thana took out her other dagger to attack Jaune again. This time, Thana was able to hit Jaune's sword from the skills in the White Fang. His skills of fighting were terrible from the sword and a worthless shield, however, he was a good blocker with his shield.

"Pyrrha! This is for you!" Thana yelled from the bottom of her heart when she kicked Jaune's opened stomach. The fight didn't last longer than Thana expected, he was a weak fighter. What kind of a leader was he from the Vital Festival? Of course, he would pick her sister for the Final round. He would of use her skills to win and to even shame her to kill a being. It was all his plan all along, women were good playmates for a male idiot like him.

"Wait! I didn't do it! I'm not a murderer! Pyrrha just went in the tower by herself and she got herself killed! I tried to stop her Thana! Please believe me!"

"What? You're lying to me!" Thana stomped on his stomach again and pointed her dagger at him.

"It's true! I'm not lying! Please, Thana! You have to believe me!"

"Shut up you liar!"

"Thana stop!" yelled out a voice that Thana recognized and she turned towards a little girl that pushed her down on the ground to ceased her revenge.

"Get off you stupid silver eye human!" Thana yelled at Ruby that grasped her wrists.

"Please listen to me Thana! What Jaune said was true! I was the last person who saw her die! Cinder Fall is the one who pierced an arrow on her heart! She was the woman in the red dress! Have you seen her before?!"

"What? You're both lying to me! Jaune gain her trust just to abandon her!"

"Then who gave you the circlet?" Jaune asked in a calm tone.

Thana ceased her struggling and she looked at Ruby that stood up from the ground with tears flowing from her bright eyes. Thana sat up on the ground and touched the circlet that only one person wore throughout for many seasons.

"I...I can't do this!" Thana jumped off the cliff and landed on her feet without looking back with many confusion in her mind. She couldn't go back in the White Fang like this and she couldn't even get back in her room to face the young travelers ever again.

The morning sun rises from the horizon that was once a dark world. Thana sat near a tree, pressing on her confused mind after a week being with that woman that saved her life. Even when she gave her the circlet at the first day she came here. How in the world did she get this? Thana and her sister became as one and all, but something didn't felt right.

Her droopy eyes couldn't bear to widen anymore, however, she couldn't stay out there too long for a Grimm to come over and attack her. She needed her daily sleep when she grew tired from the sight of the bright ray of light shining at her and she closed her eyes.

"Pyrrha…" Thana called out to her name.

She remembered the first day that she met her, Thana was just a little thief after her real parents were sent to jail for a murder crime on a human. She was told by her parents to escape and live a happy life, but she couldn't find happiness from her heritage as a faunus instead of a human from her father's side. She remains herself to have white cats ears and night visions from her heritage. She spends almost every night stealing food for herself, no one has ever caught her pace until one night, a security was on night patrol. He was sleeping near the camera until Thana slipped her fingers on a glass of milk that shattered on the floor. The man woke up and saw Thana from out of nowhere, then she ran in an empty stomach. She ran until she was cornered by a human that she bumped into, then without thinking, Thana ran behind the human and the man stopped her.

"Hey! That's the little thief who's hiding behind you lady!" The security guard widens his eyes at the girl and he smiled. "Why! You're Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Yes," said Pyrrha with her head hanging.

"May I have your autograph? This will great for my daughter's birthday present!"

"Sure!"

Thana was confused when the guard got himself distracted by some celebrity. She ran away from the sight of the guard smiling at the human girl, then Thana got herself cornered again. She was too hungry to think about where to go next and she crouched on the ground. She didn't want to sleep with a dream filled with many different types of fish to eat.

"Hello." said a voice from the middle of nowhere.

Thana jumped from the sight of the smiling girl who stand in front of her. The man wasn't behind her and she was getting suspicious that he might be around, but she heard nothing from nearby.

"..."

"I bet you're hungry, I have this cake that a fan gave me. I was wondering if you want it?"

"..." Thana gave her another silent treatment and she turned her body away from her.

"It's okay, I'll just leave it here, then I'll come back to get some more food for you."

Thana heard heels clicking fading away from her keen hearing, then she ate the cake hungrily.

Days have passed, Thana grew close to the kind girl named Pyrrha Nikos who gave her food every day.

There was one time on why would a human like to help a faunus. Pyrrha answered with a smile when she wanted to become a huntress to protect the world and to start off with that, she wanted to help a person in need such as Thana.

Thana was in shock to hear the kind girl's words, then she held her hand for the first time. She was taken away to another place that she didn't recognize and she was introduced to a couple of warm smiles beneath her. She remembered her parent's love from before and she couldn't believe she forgot about having a simple life with a family. She spent years learning on how to become like Pyrrha and yet, she died just a year before she could go with her to meet her team. Thana was devastated and she betrayed her own destiny as a loving huntress such as Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, I'm so sorry, but what can I do now?" Thana said towards the bright sky, but a rustle of bushes interrupted her sad thoughts.

Thana got up from the ground, wide awake from her short nap. She took out her daggers and readied her stance for a fight. She quieted her breathing and then, she looked down at a dead Grimm with a knife on a pistol attached with a long black ribbon.

A girl with a black bow on her hair came out of the bushes. Her amber eyes shined down from the morning sun along with her dark clothing. Thana thought that she saw this girl before, but she shook her head.

"..."

"..."

There was silent between the two girls, Thana fidgeted her fingers when she never liked to hear the silent treatment from another person, so she opened her mouth without subject to make towards this girl.

"Are you a White Fang member?" The girl asked.

"..." Thana looked down at her skirt where her mask hung around her little sash. She doesn't wear the mask much unless it was an important meeting with the White Fang. "I am and all, but I'm only join them just because I want to avenge for my sister's murder."

The girl paused and lowered her eyes. "I know that I would like revenge for someone who is dear to me. She must have hated me by now, but I always know that it's my fault that she lost something that is much worse than death."

"What are you getting at? Faunus?" Thana looked the black bow that twitched a little bit. "I can tell that you have animal ears just as I do."

"...I know that we are the same, but what I was talking about was someone else that is not a faunus."

Thana swallowed her thoughts from the girl's dark words and then, she swallowed her spit. "...I feel the same way about you, I was once loved by a human, but now that she is gone. I wish to find her murderer so I can split myself from the White Fang."

"Why?"

"Why you ask? I don't like killing humans, but there are times that I have to! Those humans remind me of my human sister before she died!" Thana's face grew tears from her eyes and she collapsed on the ground. "I missed her so much, I just want to see her again!"

The girl hugged her to comfort her as the way her sister did. The faunus' body was different than her sisters', but at least Thana get to feel the comforting warmth again. "Hey, it's okay. I can tell how much you loved your dead sister, even I loved the dear friend who taught me on how to slow down and think. Although, I don't know how I can ever see her again, but...I just know that she'll never forgive me."

"Thank you miss, I kind of feel better from talking to a kind faunus like you." Thana's lips quivered to break a smile.

"It's okay, I understand how it feels to lose someone dear to you." The girl lowered her eyes and she turned away from Thana. "I should go, it was nice to meet a one of my kind that is just like me."

"Wait!"

Thana tried to ask what her name was, but the girl jumped on a tree and disappeared out of sight. Thana was confused when she thought that she saw this girl before, but her hazy memory had her focus back on her own mission that was full of lies. She couldn't go back in the White Fang camp anyways, so she dropped out a cliff again, landing on the soft ground with no broken bones to snap from a long fall. She set herself out in the forest to find Jaune Arc again, and this time, she will be ready.

"Soon Jaune Arc will burn just as the way my sister did." Thana can never believe those lies from those young travelers again. She clenched on her sister's circlet that hung at the back of her skirt. Sometimes that circlet gives her a headache at times, so she will never wear it on her head again.


End file.
